Wisty and Byron
by CatLover444
Summary: A redone story.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hope You Dance**

I was waiting at Wisty's apartment for her to come home from a meeting with her brother Whit for ten minutes. I had a feeling that something was wrong because she had not returned home. I finally decided to call her brother so I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Hey, Byron. Is Wisty home now?" He asked me.

"She has not come home yet, Whit. I thought the meeting was still going on." I told him.

"No, the meeting ended 15 minutes ago, Byron. I sent her back to her house because she acted like she had a headache." He told me and I was shocked that Wisty was missing.

"I am going to look for her, Whit. I think that she is in trouble." I told him. "Wait, Byron, I have just been given a note from Wisty." He told sounding sad.

"What does it say, Whit?" I asked becoming impatience with him. "Help me please, Whit, I was kidnapped on my way home and pushed in a basement." He told me that she sent a map with the note.

I told him that I would meet him at Wisty's favorite diner so we go save her. I got to it 15 minutes later.

"Hey, Whit. Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"I want to get her out the basement safely, Byron. Here is my plan. I will create a scene, you sneak around the back and free her." He explains his plan to me and I nod yes so we take off. We reach the building soon. Whit started cause the scene as agreed and sneaked around the back and went to the basement.

"Hey, Wisty. Are you in here?" I called out softly.

"Over here, Byron. Is Whit with you?" She said to me.

"Yes, he is one creating the scene upstairs, Wisty. Let's get you out of here." I told her and untied the ropes around her arms and legs. I noticed that she was having a little trouble standing and she had some new cuts on her. "Did they do something wrong to you, Wisty? I mean you too sore to move and I am sure you were fine earlier." She looked at me in a way that she did not want to talk about this now. I lead her out the basement, around the side of the house, and to Whit before she fainted dead way. Whit took her up in his arms and ran from the scene that he had created at the house. We got her back to her apartment and laid her on the couch.

"My head is killing me, Whit!" Wisty said struggling to sit up, but her body was to soar to do it.

"I think that I will go get you some medicine, Wisty." Whit told her leaving us alone.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her softly.

"I want to go to bed, Byron. I do not think that I can get there by myself." I picked her up and took her to her bedroom. She smiled at me for the first that day.

"Wisty, I love you. I will not let this happen again to you." I told her because she already knew my feelings for her.

"Thank you, Byron, for helping me today. I love you too." Whit finally decided to rejoin us. Wisty got better a few days later. We never spoke about it again.


	2. What Hurtts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

I was walking through the park one fall day when I spotted my friend/crush Wisty Allgood lying on the ground. I walked up to her slowly so not to scare her.

"Hey, Wisty." She looked at me with tears and tried to sit up, but I saw pain shot through her body. "You need to stay lying down Wisty." I told her pushing gently back down.

"Could you call Whit for me, Byron? I need to get home, but I cannot move without pain in my body." I took out my cell phone and dialed Whit's number.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

"Whit, its Byron. You need come to the park right now. Wisty cannot move hardly." I told him calmly then heard the dial tone. "You need to try to stay awake, Wisty. Whit is on his way." I noticed that she started to fall asleep.

Whit arrived soon looking very worried about his sister. Whit took one look at her and turned to me.

"Do you know what happened to her, Byron? I have seen her hurt bad before today, but never this bad." He said to me quietly because we did not want to hurt Wisty anymore than she already was hurting.

"I was walking around here and saw her lying here, Whit." I told him calmly and he Wisty up in his arms.

"I knew that I should had insisted on going with her to that meeting, but she said that she would be fine and look at what happened to her." He said to me as we walked to their apartment building and to Wisty's apartment inside. We went up two flights of stairs and passed Whit's door.

"Where am I, Byron?" Wisty woke up on her couch confused looking at me. Whit left to get some pain medicine and cream for Wisty so we were by ourselves in her apartment.

"Whit and I brought you home, Wisty. Please try to go back to sleep." I tell her making sure she was getting all the rest she needed to heal properly.

"I want to go to my room, Byron, not lay here on my couch." She told while trying to sit up straight. I knew there was no point in telling her no unless I wanted to have a death wish upon me. "Fine, Wisty, I will take you to your bedroom." I told her while picking her up in my arms and took her to her bedroom. Whit finally decided to join us at that point.

"I got you some pain medicine and cream, Wisty." He handed two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Whit. I should have listened to you today, but I wanted to prove to you that I do not need a guard all the time." She told him.

"I got to go home now, Wisty. I come by tomorrow after your meeting." He explained to us that he would go to the meeting in Wisty's place ad left me to watch over her.

"You go ahead to sleep, Wisty." I tell her going to leave her alone.

"Could you stay in here with me tonight, Byron? I worried that they will try to hurt me again." She told me and I could see the truth in her eyes so sat down beside her.

"I will not let whoever hurt touch you again, Wisty. I love you." I told her calmly tucking her in to bed like a child.

"I love you too, Byron." I kissed her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

I noticed that Wisty seemed a lot better as time when on because she started to listen to Whit more often.


End file.
